Episode 6688 (17th October 2013)
Plot David and Dom wait for news on Alicia at the hospital. In The Woolpack cellar, Marlon still lies unconscious, the water around him getting high enough to play havoc with the electrics. Debbie again tries to goad Cameron to shoot her, as Chas tries to protect her. Cameron pulls the trigger, but the gun is empty. They both move to tackle him but he shoves them away and reloads the gun, pointing it at them again. Zak panics outside. At the hospital, a doctor tells David and Dom that Alicia is still critical but responding to treatment. Dom's put out when David goes to see her first. Cameron tries to make his demands to the police concerning his escape, but becomes irate and hangs up on them. Laurel arrives at Home Farm, still panicking about Marlon, she discovers no-one has heard from him and heads back to the village. Priya takes Jacob to the hospital. In the cellar, the water has risen that high it drags Marlon off the beer barrel he was resting against and he floats face down the water, he stirs and wakes up panicking as he looks around the cellar. Lisa and Sam try to calm an irate Zak still waiting outside the pub. Marlon puts his ear to the cellar door and ears Cameron shouting on the other end. Cameron sets Chas and Debbie up and watches them argue between each other. The police have discovered the river at the back of The Woolpack is set to burst its banks. Marlon tries to escape via the hatch but can't get it to open. He looks on helplessly as a crack widens and more water starts to gush in. Dom arrives at Alicia's bedside saying that he's given David enough time. The pair are disturbed when Alicia flatlines and run for a nurse. Ruby tries to explain to Ali about her planning to leave, but Ali's doubts aren't reassured. Cameron continues to sit back and enjoy Debbie and Chas arguing with each other, he begins to look for an excuse to shoot Chas. Moira arrives at Home Farm with food for everybody, Declan tells her to sit down while he cooks for her. Jimmy tells Nicola he loves her and they make up. Priya and Jacob arrive at the hospital. David informs Priya that Alicia's had a cardiac arrest as the paramedics attempt to revive her. A terrified Chas works out that Cameron is playing her and Debbie off against each other and tries to make Debbie realise. Cameron tells Debbie to give him the go-ahead to shoot Chas. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *DC Flanagan - Tom Roberts *PC Barnes - Steve Cooper *PC Aldridge - Mark Rose *Doctor - Rachel Bavidge *Firearms Leader - Mark Folan Deasy *DS Shields - Jayne Ashbourne *Nurse - Emma Ashton Locations *Home Farm *Main Street *The Woolpack *Hotten General Notes *Underwater Stage supplied by Pinewood Studios. *Additional Credits: Alex Gunn (SFX Supervisor), Mike Valentine (Underwater Camera), Dave Shaw (Dive Team Leader), Wes Moore (Rigging Supervisor), Mark Lisbon (Stunt Co-Ordinator) Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes